Eclipse Total del Corazón
by Vicodin-Girl
Summary: Brennan investiga un antiguo esqueleto azteca que fue víctima de un asesinato que se hizo pasar por ritual. Conforme pasan los días, se siente más identificada con el cadaver de lo que hubiera imaginado antes.
1. Teixeleuiliztli

Todo ese tiempo de convivencia, de algún modo, la había arrastrado a un extraño vórtice de emociones y sentimientos encontrados que habían acabado por convencerla de que no estaba enamorada, sino que en verdad, amaba a Seeley Booth.

Tantas sensaciones, felicidad, tristeza, miedo, decepción, orgullo, enojo, empatía, amistad, compañerismo, aprecio, gratitud... De algún modo lo que había empezado como una simple relación de trabajo había cambiado para ser una amistad sólida y después, al menos para ella, un amor intenso.

Temperance Brennan no era la clase de mujer que admitía cuando se enamoraba, ni mucho hacer demostraciones cursis o hablar sobre ello, le parecía irracional la cantidad de cosas que era capaz de hacer el ser humano cuando se enamoraba, eso de entregar tarjetas enormes en forma de corazón, osos de peluche, flores y demás regalos le parecían absurdos. Al contrario, ella seguía siendo seria y reservada, no le gustaba hacer mucho escándalo con eso de los sentimientos.

Pensaba dejar guardado muy en el fondo el amor que sentía y enfocarse sólo en la amistad y la relación laboral que tenía con él. Manifestarlo solo comprometería su desempeño en el trabajo, además que pondría en riesgo su relación de amigos que, a pesar de todo, ella apreciaba y no quería perder puesto que sería lo más lejos que llegaría jamás con él.

-Hola Huesos-la saludó él con una sonrisa cuando entró al laboratorio-¿Cómo estás?

-Hola-respondió ella mientras cruzaba las piernas en su silla-Bastante bien ¿Y tú?

-Mejor que bien-no dejaba de sonreír y Brennan quería saber por qué, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-¿Tenemos un caso?-preguntó, deseando una respuesta afirmativa, necesitaba distraer su mente y estar ocupada.

-Por el momento, no, pero me gustaría charlar contigo cuando termines con eso-señaló una pila de huesos que estaba en la mesa metálica.

-Está bien-se levantó para ocuparse de ese extraño esqueleto que tenía que acomodar para llevarlo a una sala de exhibición, pero se sentía intrigada por esos restos.

Según lo que había investigado hasta el momento, era una mujer de aproximadamente diecinueve años, y había sido víctima de un sacrificio azteca hacia mas de dos siglos y medio, le habían abierto el pecho y extraído su corazón como una ofrenda a los múltiples dioses que tenía la civilización mexica. La habían encontrado cerca de un sitio arqueológico en México y el Jeffersonian lo exhibiría un tiempo pero había querido echarle un buen vistazo primero, le parecía fascinante.

-¿Aún sigues con nuestra amiga mexicana?-preguntó Angela mientras se acercaba sosteniendo una carpeta-Mira, aquí está mi teoría de como lucía esta chica-le extendió cuatro hojas.-En el primero es su rostro antes de morir, el segundo es su cuerpo entero de frente, el tercero es la vista lateral y el último es la vista frontal de su cuerpo después de muerta.

Brennan las observó con atención, el boceto de Angela era bueno como siempre, el primero era sólo su rostro pero le llamaba la atención la juventud de la mujer, en el dibujo aparecía con la piel morena clara, el cabello y los ojos negros, pero lo más destacado era la rasgadura en su pecho que resaltaba en el cuarto dibujo. No se parecía a las limpias tajadas que había visto antes.

-¿Sabes cuál fue el arma homicida?-preguntó la artista recogiendo sus dibujos.

-Los aztecas solían sacrificar a las víctimas apoyandolas contra una mesa de piedra y extraían el corazón con un cuchillo de obsidiana-explicó ella-Talvez se desvió el corte.

-Pues... te equivocas-repuso ella-Todo parece indicar que fue una mano humana.

Después de todo, estaba equivocada. Si tenía un caso por resolver, aunque el asesino, la víctima, las pruebas y la escena hubieran tenido lugar hacía cientos de años.

¿Qué habría pasado con aquella chica que, incluso en su época, era joven?

* * *

**Bones: FOX**


	2. Tetlacaquitaliztli

Había terminado de analizar los huesos hacia más de media hora, y fingía esperar los resultados mientras leía.

-Estás intentando evitar esa charla-le aseguró Angela con su habitual mirada suspicaz.

-No estoy evitando nada-respondió Brennan-Estoy esperando los resultados de las pruebas que acabo de hacerle.

-Yo los puedo esperar, así que ve y habla con él-le dió un ligero empujón y no le quedó más remedio que encarar a Booth.

Mientras lo buscaba no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que podría decirle. Su parte optimista le decía que quizás le declararía su amor. Su parte lógica le indicaba que le diría que tenía pareja. Su parte pesimista le hacía pensar que tal vez lo habrían ascendido y ya no trabajarían juntos.

-¡Huesos!-la llamó con una sonrisa-¿Terminaste?

-Sí, Ángela está esperando los resultados-intentó parecer serena-¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

Un par de segundos de silencio que a Brennan le parecieron eternos, sintió otro torrente de emociones un poco más negativas.

-Quiero hacerte una invitación a cenar hoy en la noche-le sonrió-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y preferiría decírtelo fuera del trabajo para estar más tranquilos.

Se relajó un poco, pero decidió permanecer neutra, no parecer ni esperanzada ni desilusionada. No mostrar ninguna emoción más allá de lo común, como era normal para ella.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó haciéndola volver a la realidad.

-Claro-fue todo lo que le respondió un poco distraída por los pensamientos que había tenido que interrumpir.

-Nos vemos a las nueve en el Bon Sejour(1)-y dicho esto, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y desapareció de su vista al atravesar la puerta.

* * *

Eran las ocho y aún no encontraba algo adecuado para usar en el restaurante. No quería usar algo demasiado elegante, pero tampoco algo que se viera informal. Tenía que estar preparada en una hora y no tenía idea de lo que iba a usar.

Mientras rebuscaba en su armario por algún vestido que ponerse, encontró una percha cubierta con una bolsa blanca. Corrió el cierre y encontró un vestido que era perfecto para la ocasión, lo había comprado hacia poco más de un año. Era negro con unos cuantos detalles plateados y le llegaba justo a la rodilla. En menos de una hora estaba lista. Se dio un último vistazo al espejo, había dejado su cabello suelto en unos rizos poco elaborados.

Cuando llegó al restaurante vio que era bastante bonito, como su nombre indicaba estaba decorado con temática francesa. Encontró a Booth en una mesa que quedaba ligeramente lejos del alcance de los pequeños faroles blancos, por lo que la iluminación era más tenue allí.

Se acercó un poco más, justo cuando iba a saludar a su compañero reparó en una pequeña figura vestida de azul. Respiró profundo y se separó de él.

-Huesos, quiero que conozcas a Jasmine-ella se levantó, era un poco más alta que ella pero bastante más baja que Booth.

-Hola-le dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, sus dientes eran muy blancos y contrastaban con su piel ligeramente bronceada, muy acorde al ligero acento mexicano con el que hablaba. El cabello castaño le caía en los hombros y sus ojos verdes parecían atravesar a Brennan. Era bastante hermosa, probablemente sería una modelo de fotografías. Sus bonitos rasgos latinos le recordaron vagamente el dibujo de la mujer azteca que le había mostrado Ángela.

-Hola-respondió la antropóloga un poco después, sus peores pensamientos se habían materializado en forma de una mujer que podría participar en un certamen de belleza-Soy Temperance Brennan.

-Lo sé, Seeley me ha hablado mucho sobre tí-volvió a sonreír.

Los tres tomaron asiento en silencio, Brennan no era una mujer que se desmoronara cuando sufría, ni lloraba en público, pero quiso hacerlo entonces. Una mezcla de tristeza y depresión se arremolinaba en su interior, más estaba decidida a no demostrarlo. Si Booth estaba feliz, eso era suficiente.

-Y ¿De dónde se conocen?-preguntó para no parecer demasiado decepcionada.

-Seeley conoció a mi hermano mayor-comenzó a explicar Jasmine-en una visita que hizo a México hace unos años.

-Oh... ¿Entonces son amigos?-sabía que no debía hacer esa pregunta, pero sus neuronas estaban desconectadas del mundo.

-Huesos, no estás comprendiendo-dijo Booth en un tono tranquilo pero a la vez emocionado-Jasmine es mi prometida.

Tomó la mano de la mujer y le mostró un anillo de compromiso con una piedra del mismo verde intenso de los ojos de Jasmine. Entonces ella comprendió que lo había perdido para siempre, al momento que fingía estar bien, charlaba y comía, su corazón iba ensombreciéndose poco a poco.

* * *

**Bones: FOX**

**(1) Quiero aclarar que Bon Sejour es un restaurante ficticio:D**


	3. Tlaocoyaliztli

Mientras intentaba recuperarse de la impresión que le causó ese anillo, Booth y Jasmine tenían gesto de querer decir algo, pero no se ponían de acuerdo en quién de los dos debía hablar.

-Huesos-comenzó Booth-Sé que a ti no te gustan estas cosas, pero quiero pedirte un favor muy especial.

Ella se removió un poco en su asiento, inhaló profundamente para tratar de relajarse, sentía que la capacidad de hablar se había evaporado de su cerebro, pero cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz perfectamente modulada, que sonó ligeramente fría.

-Sí, dime...-se mordió ligeramente la lengua, no se sentía cómoda y casi tenía miedo de lo que podría decirle.

Booth carraspeó y se acomodó en su silla, pero parecía demasiado nervioso como para hablar con coherencia, Jasmine lo notó.

-Lo que Seeley quiere decirte, es que queremos que seas nuestra madrina de bodas-le dedicó una sonrisa ligera, como deseando que accediera, y después a Booth, ambos se sonreían de un modo que Brennan sólo había visto en las películas románticas que le gustaban a Ángela.

-Por favor, Huesos-le dijo su compañero en un tono de súplica-Significaría mucho para mí.

Soltó el aire de golpe, se impresionó como si la hubieran estrellado contra un muro de concreto. Se dijo a su misma que debía estar serena y luchó contra su impulso de llorar en ese momento a pesar de que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos y ver al hombre que amaba con su prometida pidiéndole que fuese su madrina de bodas no era mucha ayuda.

-Está bien, acepto-intentó sonreír a ambos, pero no consiguió mucho.

Jasmine le agradecía con esa sonrisa radiante que había visto tantas veces, al ver como miraba a Booth, con una mezcla de amor, ternura y admiración, se dijo que ella nunca tuvo una oportunidad, la chica que tenía frente a él era muy dulce, y ella no era sino todo lo contrario.

Probablemente ella había malinterpretado todos esos múltiples gestos amables y afecto típicos de la amistad con gestos de amor. Se había creado falsas esperanzas que ahora se hacían añicos.

_Regla número uno del amor: No ilusionarse._-pensó.

* * *

Al día siguiente mientras leía los resultados de unas pruebas que había hecho al cadáver, Brennan vió que Ángela se acercaba.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?-le preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

Brennan se mordió el labio inferior, obviamente dudando de relatarle a su amiga todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero se dijo que si no podía confiar en ella, no podría confiar en nadie más. Intentó permanecer tranquila y le dijo todo lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante, la chica que acompañaba a Booth, como se habían conocido ambos y todos los detalles que podía recordar.

-Estás intentando decir-intentó seguir un pensamiento lógico-Que Booth va a casarse... ¿No contigo?-la artista siempre había tenido la esperanza de que su amiga y Booth terminasen juntos, le parecía que hacían una pareja estupenda y a decir verdad, notaba algo de tensión y química entre ellos.

-Exactamente...-suspiró en un gesto poco familiar para ella.

* * *

**Bones: FOX**

**Oh día de Super Bowl!:D Go Steelers!:D**


	4. Mauhcamiquiliztli

Se dice que lo único peor de ver a la persona que amas con otra persona, es sentir que te ha superado. Jasmine había demostrado ser mucho más que una cara bonita. Estudió antropología en México y para irritación de Brennan sabía un poco sobre los huesos que ella examinaba.

-¿Ve esto?-le señaló unas partes que estaban algo corroídas en la nariz-Son similares a quemaduras, pero fueron causadas por cal, los antiguos aztecas cubrían con ella a sus muertos para evitar su descomposición, a pesar de que tenían técnicas de embalsamamiento mucho más avanzadas.

-No sabía que esas tribus conocieran la existencia del óxido de calcio-repuso Brennan, más enfadada que al principio.

-No lo conocían como tal, pero se desprendía de las enormes piedras que utilizaban en sus construcciones-le sonrió un poco, el ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso y eso no era del agrado de Jasmine-Terminaré de hacer mis pruebas más tarde-recogió sus papeles y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

A decir verdad, la doctora Brennan le causaba escalofríos. Sentía su mirada fuerte y penetrante anclada en su nuca, era como si sus ojos estuvieran siempre pegados a ella y la hicieran hundirse bajo el peso demoledor de una enorme piedra. Era más que obvio que ella no era de su agrado.

No quería decirle nada a Seeley por miedo a herir los sentimientos que su novio tenía hacia su amiga, quien pronto sería su madrina de bodas, pero para ser franca se ponía "chinita" (1) de pensar en estar cerca de ella. No le desagradaba, pero su presencia le parecía perturbadora.

Las pruebas que había hecho habían confirmado que el cuerpo estaba cubierto con óxido de calcio, lo cual le daría la pauta para hacer análisis más específicos, pero de momento había decidido no intervenir en ese asunto.

Estaba observando un mapa de la antigua región que habían ocupado los aztecas, el lago Texcoco, y trazaba pequeñas cruces de colores para marcar los puntos donde creía que se podría haber encontrado el cádaver para conservarse en tan buen estdo por más de dos siglos.

-Se ve bastante colorido-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella-¿Qué es?

-Es un mapa de lo que fue el lago Texcoco, hace poco más de cuatrocientos años-sonrió un poco-Ahora ya no existe, el centro histórico la ciudad de México está construido sobre él, lo cual es una lástima, supongo que debió ser bastante bonito.

-¿Qué son esas cosas de colores?-señaló la más próxima a él, estaba justo en el centro, marcada de color verde.

-Sólo son teorías de dónde podría haber estado el cuerpo, pero no es nada exacto, a decir verdad no debería estar interviniendo en esto-se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-¿Porqué no?-le acarició la mejilla-Tú sabes mejor que nadie de esto...

-No creo que tu amiga piense lo mismo-se estremeció un poco al recordar su mirada clavada en ella.

* * *

Estaba irritada. Más que irritada, molesta. Más que molesta, furiosa. Más que furiosa, cegada por una ira casi homicida. No tenía palabras exactas para describir esa emoción que la hacía querer que esa mujer pequeña y sonriente desapareciera de su vida.

-Realmente te molesta ¿no es así?-Ángela había visto toda la escena-Deberías intentar que no fuera tan evidente que la odias.

-No la odio-repuso su amiga-Sencillamente sus argumentos me parecen absurdos-cubrió el esqueleto con una manta blanca-Sería imposible que ella supiera más que yo de esto.

-No hay nada imposible, cariño-le dió una pequeña palmada en el hombro-Además, piensa que podrías aprender un poco de ella.

-Dudo mucho que ella tenga algo que enseñarme a mí-probablemente se estaba comportando algo inmadura, pero lo cierto era que quería relacionarse con ella lo menos posible.

-Puedes aprender mucho de la persona que menos te lo esperas, pero no quieres darle una oportunidad porque ella, como persona, te desagrada-era lo más sincero que podía decirle-No deberías dejar que tu percepción personal interfiera con tu objetividad profesional, después de todo eso es lo que siempre has hecho ¿no? Incluso, podríamos preguntarle a Booth.

Eso era un golpe muy, muy bajo, y Ángela lo sabía, pero odiaba ver a su amiga sumida en una autocompasión y frustración que no eran propias de ella. Sería una pésima amiga si no intentaba sacarla del atolladero aunque eso significase herirla un poco para evitarle un sufrimiento mayor en el futuro. Todo sería cuestión de que ella lo viera como una pequeña ayuda y no como una agresión.

Tomó sus dibujos y dejó sola a Brennan para que pensara un poco por su cuenta.

* * *

Así que ahora ella era la mala de la historia. No era muy dada a hacer un drama por todo, pero el hecho de que le dijeran que "tenía mucho que aprender" de Jasmine era la gota que derramaba el vaso. No era que ella lo supiera todo, al contrario, sabía que le faltaban muchas cosas por conocer, pero no de ella.

Tal vez Ángela tuviese un poco de razón, le desagradaba bastante Jasmine, la mujer, y no le daba la oportunidad a Jasmine, la antropóloga, de intervenir un poco en un campo que ella dominaba y quizás mejor que ella, después de todo era su país del que estaban hablando.

Si ella cedía en esa cuestión, sería como aceptar que Jasmine sabía más que ella, y eso era algo que su vena de soberbia simplemente no le permitía, era como defraudarse a si misma.

Pero no estaba preparándose para la derrota, por supuesto que no. Sólo era cuestión de ser un poco más lista.

* * *

**Bones: FOX**

**Mil perdones por haber tardado lo que me parece que fue una eternidad! D:**

**(1) La piel "chinita" es una expresión muy usada en México para decir quese nos pone "la carne de gallina" o nos dan escalofríos, no sé donde más se utilice esa expresión :D **

**Échense una chela, chance enchufan una chava :D**


	5. Maxaliui

Había un par de sobres con varios sellos postales sobre la mesa. Brennan se inclinó hacia ellos para examinarlos un poco más de cerca, los sellos de correo estaban escritos en español.

Leyó el remitente y el destinatario escritos sobre el cartón amarillento, eran para Jasmine desde el Instituto Nacional de Antropología e Historia de México. Se preguntó que tendrían dentro y vió que ya estaban abiertos.

-Ver la correspondencia de otra persona es un delito-escuchó la voz de la dueña de esos papeles.

-Yo sólo, tenía curiosidad por saber que hacían en la mesa...-intentó excusarse.

-No es en serio, sé que esa no era su intención-le sonrió un poco-Acabo de saber que fue lo que paso con ella.

-¿De verdad?-su pregunta sonó algo incrédula.

-Está escrito en una especie de códice, acaban de enviarlo desde México esta mañana-acercó los dos sobres y los abrió, dejando ver su contenido. Eran dos piezas de algo similar a un pergamino, pero ligeramente rígidos.

Brennan se sorprendió de la conservación de los colores y trazos del códice, el paso del tiempo debería haberlos dañado, pero se veían igual de coloridos como debieron ser hacía cientos de años.

-Son extractos de las pinturas murales, estaban hechas sobre piedras ligeras, es por eso por lo que están algo gruesos, como cartones-le explicó señalando el segundo fragmento-Ambos están divididos en dos secciones, y relatan partes diferentes de la misma historia.

Los observó con atención, eran dibujos antropomorfos, pero a la vez surrealistas, de lo que era la sucesión de un sacrificio. El cuerpo de una mujer estaba recostado contra una mesa de piedra, y un hombre tenía su brazo en lo alto. En el segundo, la mano del hombre sin ningún arma se abría paso a través del pecho de la mujer. La siguiente sección, mostraba al hombre sosteniendo el corazón sangrante de la mujer, quien tenía un hueco en el cuerpo.

El estómago de Brennan

-El sacrificio de la amante-dijo Jasmine-Relata la historia de un hombre cuya su ceremonia de matrimonio con una _siuatl _es impedida por una mujer locamente obsesionada con él. A ella se le conoce como _maxaliui, _o la 'enamorada'. Se creía que no era tan solo un mito... Pero creo que ustedes tienen aquí a la _maxaliui._

La información que ella le había dado la había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Una mujer enamorada que impide una boda es asesinada por el objeto de su amor y se casa con otra. Era demasiado; demasiado cruento, demasiado violento, y demasiado parecido a su realidad...

* * *

**Bones: FOX**


End file.
